Valentine candies!
by shadowjessica
Summary: Yes I decided to put my love stories here after Ive published them here on the website. No the associated anime/manga don't belong to me.
1. Unconditional

Shadowjessica: Hello my pretties!! I am back. Yes, I am still trying to write "When saiyans and alcohol mix...", but i have writers block on it!! Wahh!! AHEM Anyways, I thought I could do a DNAngel yaoi even though Im not that far in the series yet(I only read volume on of the manga).

Goku: This is another ATTEMPT at one.

smacks him on cheek

shadowjessica: ur not even in this story!

Goku: Yeah, so?

shadowjessica: So get out before I pull out the famed fryng pan of doom and I use IT on YOU!

Goku: EEK!!bolts

Dark: Yeah, you better run!!

AHEM

Anyways here's the poem!!

Unconditional

My love for you is unconditional

it has no end; Not even a handicap in my life.

In my dreams, I hold you in my arms

I kiss your gentle hand, I dream of you kissing me,

that we're together.

But that is only my fantasy.

In reality. you love that wretched Risa Harada. You will never love me, not in the way I want it to be.

It leads my heart to a paper shredder to be torn into shreds.

But what's this? One day, you come up to me and

admit your true feelings?

"Satoshi?"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Well, spit it out. I promise I won't laugh or bite."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"Ai...Aishiteru."

Your words hit my heart like a hurricane. The gale force winds blow in my mind, the rain kissing my face.

"What...What did you say?"

"Aishiteru, Satoshi. I can understand if you don't feel the same way."

I...I can't believe it. He...He loves me. He actually loves me.

"Satoshi?"

The way you say my name is so graceful, so beautiful that I will remember exactly what you said the rest of my life. The tears in my eyes well up, like the nile when it has it's annual flood.

"Satoshi, are you in there?"

"Yes I am, my love."

"What did you just say?"

"My love. Yes, Daisuke Niwa. I, too, am in love with you."

I have finally admitted my true feelings. It is the greatest I have ever felt in my life. The cold, salty tears stream down my face.

"Y-yes, I love with all my heart and s-soul. I-I don't even give a fuck what Dark and Krad think. All I want right now, all I think about, is you. You, my koi, you."

"I know, Satoshi, I know."

As you brush my tears away, you lean forward to give me my ultimate heaven. I've got butterflies in my stomach. Your gentle, carefree lips touching mine. It is so passionat, so beautiful a kiss. My dreams and fantasies have been realized, My life's personal prophecy fulfilled.

shadowjessica: Ah, yes she is over. You know I have been thinking of doing something like this ever since I read a Dragon Ball Z yaoi called "One Kiss"

by Gabrielle284. Thanks Gabrielle284 for the inspiration. And yes I did borrow your idea, but I put it in worded it VERY differently and used another series with a hero/anti-hero pairing (The best yaoi pairings always come from that.

Dark: reads over stoy EWW. You made Daisuke and Satoshi a yaoi pairing?!

shadowjessica; I wrote this, I came up with this (not the pairing!), so you shut the hell up. (To readers) Sorry, don't mind him. This is a very good pairing. Rate&Review, and see you later my pretties!!


	2. Gaze

Gaze

I look into your eyes,

I see something, something...familiar.

So reminiscent of something...reminiscent

of me.

Your black, coalish eyes make me think of the night sky...

all it's missing is stars.

"this place is great, isn't it, Videl-chan?"

"Huh?" I look at you so quizically.

"The resturant. It is good, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes it is, Gohan-kun. Really awesome."

"You spaced out again, didn't you?"

Indeed, I did. I can't help but do that when you're around.

"Videl?"

"Gomenasai. I usually don't mean it. It's just...it's just...you." I admit.

"Me?" you look at me with the same look I gave you just minutes before.

There's something I've been meaning to do my whole night, but only at the right moment. There's been something I've been meaning to say, but again I need the right opportunity to say it...

"Videl-chan? Are you okay?"

...and the opportunity is now...

"I love you."

"Nani?! You mean it, Videl-chan?! Really?!" You sounded surprised.

"Yes, koi. I do mean it."

"Then prove it to me." You reply in that sly tone

"How?" I question.

"Like this." You answer.

You leaned forward. I have dreamed many a night of this moment...our first kiss. It fills me with such joy that we're kissing. My thoughts of lust were of only fantasy until now, as they are real. I love you, Gohan, and I always will. Always and forever more.


	3. We were just talking

At Orange Star High School, all seemed well. The students socialized, the teachers prepped for the school day, and the usual gossip spread. Well, almost normal, anyway. It was in these hallowed halls that our story takes place.

Videl, our favorite teenaged girl at this school, was standing around socializng when she saw her boyfriend, Gohan, talking to another girl.

"Uh-oh, she's got that look." whispered Erasa to another girl. "Yeah, Everytime she had ever seen her boyfriend talk to another girl." the other girl said. "Hey, Videl? Videl?"

"What?!" Videl silently snapped. "Sorry. What?"

"Everytime you see Gohan talk to a girl, it's like you wanna kill-" said one of her friends before Erasa put her hand over her mouth.

"What Jen means is, you scrunch your face everytime you see Gohan with another girl." Erasa stated.

"Yeah, and?" Videl replied

"Hey, Videl!" shoted Gohan from behind.

"Hello, Son Gohan." she replied, albeit a bit sourly. "can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied, a bit confused as well. "Shoot."

"What were you doing?" Videl asked.

"I don't know what you're talkig about, Videl." Gohan said

"What were you doing talking to Jessica Yagami?" Videl replied, getting all sour again.

"Is that what this is about? Look, Jess just needed some help with her homework."

He replied, saving his ass in the meantime.

"Oh really? The why do you talk to her everyday?" Videl snapped back

"Why? We're friends, that's wh-wait, you're jealous aren't you?" Gohan questioned

"Jealous? How am I jealous?" Videl questioned back

"Evil look, angry speak, am I getting warmer?" Gohan joked.

Videl had realzied how she'd been acting lately. Man, I think she felt like crap then.

"I've been a total ass. Gohan, I'm sorry. I just, it's just, I don't know. I'm afraid of losing you." Videl finally admitted, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Hey, you're not gonna lose me, and I'm not gonna lose you. So, there's nothing to be afraid of." Gohan said, gently brushing away Videl's tears. Then, out of the blue, he landed his butterfly lips onto hers. "Now, does that not make you feel better?"

Videl kissed him back. "Yes, it does." She said smiling.

And so the two continued kissing until the bell rang for them to get to class. So, the rest of the day went smoothly and everyone lived a harmoniously happily ever after.


	4. Carried Away

"When are they gonna let us in?" My date, Videl, stated in the most impatient of voices. OK, you're probably wondering why Videl said that. See, we're standing in line at a 5 star resturant with my father and his date Tsuki, a saiyan woman from the future.

"They're probably having one of their busy nights. We're pry gonna be a while." I replied. "Well, I hope the food's good in there. I haven't eaten all day!" my father said. Apparently, he must've let his stomach do the talking. "Only you would say that, Goku. Only you." Tsuki stated as simply as possible.

As soon as 5 minutes passed, the little open table alert thing lit up as a table became vacant. The four of us eahcgot our menus and silverware when we sat down. After a few minutes of deliberation, we all agreed upon the buffet. So we ordered the buffet meal and all was great for a while, until...

"Hey, you two! Save the rest of us some food, will ya!" Videl screamed out to us. "Yeah, c'mon. At least save us a portion!" Tsuki agreed. But everything the girls said was of no use to father and I. Finally, after 20 minutes, we were done with our meal. All that was left was a few crumbs and a broken buffet cart.

"URP! Man, I haven't eaten like that in ages!" my father happily stated. "You said it." I agreed. It only took us half a second, though, to notice that Tsuki and Videl were missing. "Hey, where'd the girls go?" my father questioned.

"I don't know. They probably went to the bathroom."

But they weren't there. No, they had left , and I think they're pretty pissed off.

"It's been 15 minutes, Gohan. You think they up and left us here?" my father said, looking up from his watch.

"Yeah, dad. I think they did." I answered. So I took out my blackberry and began to text Videl.

'Hey where r u guys?

xox,

Gohan'

A minute passes, and I get a message.

'Away from you guys. That's wer.

Videl

Just from that, I could tell they were mad at us.

'why?

Gohan'

Another minute, another message.

'You guys were acting like greedy pigs. We couldn't take it anymore, so we left.

Videl'

"So what's up? Why'd they leave us, son?" my father questioned.

"They said it was because we were acting like greedy pigs." I replied

"Ouch. I think we should make it up to them. They sound pretty pissed." Dad said

So I thoughta moment, and then I had a solution. "The beach."

"'The beach'? What's that got to do with anything?" My father again questioned.

"I mean we meet and spend the day with Tsuki and Videl at the beach." I explained. Before my father could say anything, I texted Videl again.

'I know u guys are mad us, so we thought we'd make it up to you. Meet us the beach

2morrow 12 noon.

xoxo,

Gohan.'

Another 5 minutes, another message.

'Y?

Videl'

'You'll see...

xoxo,

Gohan'

5 more minutes, 1 more message.

'OK. C U then, guys.

xoxo,

Videl AND Tsuki.'

"Dad, it's a go." I happily reply. "Yes!" my father exclaimed. I replied to the girls.

'U guys 2.

xoxo,

Goku AND Gohan.'

So the rest of the night was pretty much ho-hum. Nothing much went on. The next day was our beach day with the girls.I just hope they're not still mad about last night.

"So, what'd you drag us out here for, guys?" Tsuki, calmly, asked while holding my father's hand. "What's the deal, guys? Videl asked.

I cracked open our secret plan for the day.

"We want to apologize for how we acted last night. We weren't good dates and we should've saved you some food, but..."I didn't know exactly how to word it.

"But we got carried away. We didn't mean to, though. The food was jsut so good." My father completed my sentence.

So, after their private deliberations, the girls accepted our apology, only with making us promise to not get carried away like that again. The day, after the apology, otherwise was great and every other day after was, too.


	5. Pride and Gentleness

Wind always has a gentle feel. It's always gentle and carefree. It's the same as with a young man who lives in the mountains with his family.

"Gohan-kun, what're you waitin' for, an invitation?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I guess I spaced again." Gohan said. "I could see that. Now let's get sparring already!" Videl demanded of her sparring partner. "Alrighty then, Videl-chan." Gohan said obiediently.

There was something that was going on not only in one of them, but both of them. Neither really had the courage to say it physically, but mentally, they were ready and willing to say it. As Gohan sparred with Videl, he had the opportunity to appreciate how graceful and beautiful his girlfriend's fighting technique, and more so her, really was. He was truly a lucky guy to have Videl. Gohan was snapped back into reality, however, when Videl dealt him a roundhouse kick to th e head. "Ow! Holy shit, that hurt!" Gohan exclaimed. "Gohan, what's up? You're ususally more of a challenge." Videl said with slight disappointment. "I...I...I don't...know. I can't explain it, really." Gohan said. "Really?" Videl questioned. "Yes. It's really eating me up inside." Gohan claimed. He felt really uneasy saying this, and he could sense Videl's uneasiness as well.

"I...I love you, Videl-chan." Gohan admitted. "You love me?" Videl was surprised, "you really love me?"

"Hai, Vi-chan. Do you love me?" Gohan asked. Videl was tearing up after hearing it. "Hai, Gohan-kun. I love you, too, koi." The tears in Videl's eyes were now rivers streaming down the mountain slope that was her face. Gohan gently brushed away her tears and emgraced Videl. He kissed her, albeit also gently, and continued to kiss her for a few moments. It was a happy moment, no, a happy day for them, as a love that will last forever has taken root within them both.

Fin


	6. Playtime

I lay there in my warm bed, hardly moving even an inch. "Sleepy, sleepy." I mumbled in my little dream world. Little did I know, though, that you were hovering over me like a hawk. "Videl-chan, time to wake up, dear." you whisper in my ear. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..." I continue to mumble.''Simple and clean'? What does-oh yeah! She's been playing Kingdom Hearts. Heh, go figure!' You shake me gently in yet another vain effort to wake me. "I'll always remember those late afternoons..." I mumble again. "Videl-chan, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." You say in a serious tone of voice. "Tickle attack!" That got me up as soon as you got me at my feet, working your way up to my boobs. "Heh. heh. Gohan, stop!" I say playfully. "Why? You won't get out of bed." You say slyfully. "That's because I've got an early morning surprise for you, silly." I say with a suggestive wink. "Oh really? Then show me this surprise." you beg. Kami, I love it when you beg like that. I pull my lips to yours, working my way down to your rock hard muscles.

You do the same as well, but down to my breasts. I 'accidently' pull down your boxers. "Oops, my bad." I say in my seductive voice. You pull the straps of my night gown off my shoulders. "Sorry. My hand slipped." You seduce me in that voice. For the rest of that morning, we do nothing but 'play around' in ourbedroom with nothing getting done that was needed to be done. Gohan, you and I were total sloths that one special morning. I hope it will be like that....forever. 


	7. A Pig's thoughts

One afternoon, Gohan was hanging around his girl Videl's house. The two had no school that day, so they chose to hang out together.

"So, what do you want to do now, Vi-chan?" Gohan asked Videl. "I don't know," was Videl's reply, "Train, I guess. Are you up for it?"

"Sure, why not? It sounds like a good idea." Gohan answered. "OK, then let's go!" Videl ran towards her house to get to her private dojo/training room.  
"Hey, wait up!" shouted Gohan.

"This is it."  
"Whoa. So this is your dojo. Funny, I didn't picture it actually being inside your house." an awed Gohan said. "Well, it is." Videl said. "This is where the sauna is, that's where the weight training things are, that's where-" Videl said in a voice that seemed distant to Gohan, as something had caught his eyes.

'Holy shit! It's an Animex 3000! It's not even off the production line yet!' Gohan thought as he looked on.  
"Any questions?" said the now not-so-distant voice. "Huh?" replied Gohan.  
"You weren't listening, were you?" Videl asked. "Yeah, I was." Gohan lied. "Good. Now let's get started."

As soon as Gohan was dressed, he jumped right out to the new punching machine. "Greetings" is what the LCD screen read. The machine then lowered the punching bag and Gohan began punching like there was no tomorrow. "Kami, this is great! I love it!" He said. A half hour had passed and Videl was standing right behind him, waiting to use the punching machine. "Gohan, koi, don't you think it's about time you did something else?" Videl asked in her 'impatient evil twin' tone.

"No way! This is too fun!" Gohan exclaimed. "I wasn't going to do this, but since you leave me with no choice..." Videl said. Videl pulled out the plug and the machined powered off, with the punching bag going up as well.

"What'd you do that for?" Gohan complained to Videl. "I did because you were hogging the machine, dumbass. You never realized that maybe even once today, I'd want to use it." Videl exclaimed.  
"Still, you didn't have to unplug it." whispered Gohan.

So, a solemn Gohan learned a valuable lesson today: never piss off your girlfriend and hog her personal punching machine, and from that day forward, he never did that again.

Fin 


	8. Saving Myself

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon one day. The wind was blowing gently, the birds were singing. The day was perfect for a date at the park.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here 25 minutes ago!" complained a teenage boy. The boy was around 6'6", 18 years old, very muscular, and had spiky, jet black hair. He stood around waiting for his girlfriend to arrive at the park.

"I'm so late! Oh kami, I hope Gohan's not mad at me!" panicked a girl. She was obviously running late for something. Something very important. She got there, but she was out of breath, too.

"Gohan! Gohan!" she screamed out to the boy. The boy, named Gohan, turned around to her in response, and not to happy with her. "Videl, how come you're late? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago!" Gohan said in an angry tone. "I'm sorry. I woke up late, and the train was late and-"Videl was cut off by Gohan. Gohan grabbed her arm, pulled her in close to him, and held on to her arm tightly.

"Listen here, Videl. Never be late again. Got that?" Gohan spat out. "Yeah, I do." Videl said as Gohan let go of her arm. Videl rubbed it to sooth some pain, but to no avail. Videl stood and thought for a quick second. 'Man, what did I ever see in him?'

Fin chapter 1 


End file.
